Wing
Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Trophy) Kirby GCN (canceled) |anime = #J87/#E87 |type = Melee-oriented |hat = Native American headdress and feathery wings |elements = None |powers = Cuts ropes ( only) |icon = |enemies = Birdon, Flappy, Owgulf |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = Birdon, Flappy (Kirby GCN only) }} General Information Wing is one of Kirby's copy abilities. While Kirby has always had the ability to fly, Wing allows him to fly at a much faster rate. Wing specializes in strengthening Kirby's in-air capabilities and long ranged attacks. Although attacks like Feather Gun can take on enemies from afar, they still lack power. Wing has issues against bosses as many of the moves are short-ranged and have laggy endings, usually resulting in being directly on top of the boss and taking damage. Wing utilizes feathers and other such things as means of attacking. However, Kirby's new wings also allow for electricity-themed attacks that (often times) can only be executed in mid-air. After a long hiatus, Wing returned alongside another Super Star ability, Plasma, in Kirby Air Ride. When used, Kirby loses his Air Ride Machine and instead flies along the track on his own. Wing Kirby's maximum ground speed is 28kph, but cannot charge up a boost. The Wing ability only lasts a few seconds in this game. Kirby can still perform the equivalent of the quick-spin attack, only that he spins without a machine. Meta Knight flies using the wing ability, except it lasts forever. Coincidentally, Meta Knight also can't charge or boost. Where there is strong wind, Wing is an ideal ability to use, because Kirby can soar through it, something he can't normally do with any other ability. Meta Knight uses this ability in both Meta Knightmare games, and his wing flaps even damage foes on contact. Move Set ''Kirby Air Ride'' In Kirby Air Ride, Wing can be obtained by inhaling a Flappy in Air Ride mode, or by collecting its patch in City Trial and its several of its Stadiums. As it is a copy ability, only Kirby can transform, and not Meta Knight and King Dedede. While in Wing Form, Kirby has average speed, and is more maneuverable than most Air Ride Machines, but cannot charge up or boost. The player can pick fast machines to cover straights and use Wing (or Wheel) to cover sections with turns - this is especially important in checking off several time attack checkboxes. Kirby cannot use his arrow-gun, however, but still retains the ability to do a quick spin. ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Wing only features once in the anime, in the episode Waste Management. Wing gives Kirby unprecedented speed and maneuverability in the air. His main attack is Feather Gun, which shoots feathers to impale enemies, but he also uses his Condor Head attack. In the transformation sequence, Kirby starts off falling on a feather, which he bounces on for a bit before bouncing again in the air, transforming into Wing Kirby. Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Trivia *If one is playing as Birdon in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, the quote will still say "Spread your wings and fly, little Kirby!" even though that one is playing as a completely different character, due to the Helpers sharing their descriptions with the Copy Abilities. *Kirby's attire is similar to a Native American Chief. *When Wing is used by the second player playing as Yellow Kirby in the Kirby Super Star Ultra co-op mode of Gourmet Race, the headdress and feathers will be red, white, and blue instead of yellow, green, maroon, and tan. *While in Wing form, Kirby's red-pink blushes on his cheeks turn to short, red stripes. This is probably done so that Kirby would resemble a Native American Chief even more, as they are known to sometimes paint red stripes on their face as war make-up. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, all of Wing Kirby's diving moves make a buzzing sound. This is best heard when the attacks are used high off the ground. Artwork Image:Wing.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Wing.jpeg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Gallery Wing Kirby.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' File:TrWing kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Other Ability Icons File:WingiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' File:Wingicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:WingiconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' ja:ウィング es:Volador Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition